


They Call You Crybaby

by Carter_Casterwill



Series: Danganronpa One-Shots [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: And You Don't Even Care, Angst, Basically everyone other than Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi are referenced, But I do also ship Naegiri, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Crybaby song, During Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I LAUGH THROUGH MY TEARS, I write a lot of Celegiri, Inspired by Music, Inspired by song, Kyoko needs a hug, LOTS OF SPOILERS, Naegiri - Freeform, Spoilers, THEY CALL YOU CRY BABY, cry baby, crybaby, it's a thing, remembering hard times, spoiler heavy, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Casterwill/pseuds/Carter_Casterwill
Summary: The last class trial... the time to take down the mastermind and avenge their dead classmates, or die trying. But not everyone can keep up their emotional walls forever and Kyoko is no different.





	They Call You Crybaby

"Hey, Kiri?" Naegi asked, running up to the lavender haired girl. Everyone was on their way to the class trial, the final class trial. And by everyone, it was just the six of them left. Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakura, Toko Fukawa, Byakuya Togami, Mokoto Naegi, and Kyoko Kirigiri. The final class trial. The class trial that would decide if they would avenge their dead classmates or if they all would fall into despair and die out. It was time and Kyoko had wasted half of it in that little secret room, balling her eyes out.

Her life hadn't been the best by a long shot and now everything just seemed to be collapsing in on itself. First this school and being stuck in here. Then the realization of her amnesia and not being able to remember things about her past life that should have been stupidly obvious. Then her first motive, her grandfather and oldest friend. Maizono and Leon's deaths. Junko's death. The second motive, the secret of her hands. Fujisaki and Mondo's deaths. Yamada, Taka, and Celeste's deaths. Then losing that secret room, losing Alter Ego to Monokuma. Sakura's suicide.

Then what, no one but Naegi trusted her then. She hadn't even known her own Ultimate, therefore making her a prime suspect in being the mastermind. How every time something like this happened, she would just disappear to do her own investigation, leading those that she had not kept in the loop not to trust her. Naegi had been the only one to trust her after that and she was beginning to believe that she really did care about him.

After all, he did risk his life for her own. He didn't call out her obvious lie even after she had just accused him once more of being a suspect. And that lead to his execution, something that Kyoko would never be able to forget. That sinking feeling in her stomach as she uttered the words from her mouth, the feeling of her stomach dropping as she pulled the lever to condemn him to his death, the feeling of nausea as she watched the metal slam down onto the ground below it, edging ever so closely to Naegi. No one knew how her emotions just suddenly kicked into high gear as she watched the desk he was in slip over the edge and watched it fall to the pit below the school. The other four students just watched as she fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes as she remained too weak to even move, her guilt swelling up and bloating, making her feel like she wanted to die.

Naegi didn't know the real reason she was so late on going to get him. But Hina did. Hina was there as Kyoko was leaned over the toilet, as if throwing up would cause the guilt in her body to disappear. Hina was the only person who had ever seen Kyoko have such a breakdown like that, there to rub her back and pull the lavender hair away from her face. Hina was trying to be a good friend, while trying to control her own sorrows as well, feeling the same guilt that Kyoko did then.

But when she did finally collect herself enough to go retrieve Naegi, or whatever was left of him, she didn't expect him to forgive her so easily. He was too trusting, too kind, and in Kyoko's world, he would have been dead instantly. She should have pushed herself away, she should have never left herself get attached. If her grandfather had seen her then, he would have scolded her for having such feelings, explaining her to for the thousandth time that as a Kirigiri, she was to remain neutral and solve the case no matter whose lives were at stake. If she really were a Kirigiri, she should have left him to die in the garbage disposal. But now she was attached, now she cared. And she knew that deep down, she would never forgive herself for allowing him to be executed like that.

He had been there for her the entire time, even if he didn't know it. His willingness to trust her was something that she had played to her advantage and now, she felt awful for it.

Then came the repeat trial of Mukuro Ikusaba and the investigation with it. Naegi has found her in the headmaster's room, her father's room, and helped her search around. The password to the secret room, Kyoko Kirigiri. That was the moment that everything came crashing down on her. It was just one name, two words, 13 letter and a space, and it broke through her emotional wall that she had tried so hard to keep up again. It was her name. Her father had used her name as the password to his secret room. The same father that she had been lead to believe abandoned her from a young age. The father that she believed she hated.

There Jin Kirigiri had been in the box, wrapped up nice and neat, as if it had been for a birthday party for someone. And Naegi had been there with her, ready to reach out and help comfort her. And what had she done? Kyoko Kirigiri had pushed him away once more, waiting till he was out of earshot to fall to her knees and cry, cry for the father she had never known. She cried for the father who she had desperately wanted to accept her, only to find out that he had. She had cried for the man who she had sworn she had hated, only to have her feeling of love shine through once more. And... she cried for her inability to remember the last day she had ever spent has a happy child, a child with a normal family, a family with a mother and a father. A family who wasn't so focused on detective work and cases and homicide and theft and staying neural to everything in life. A family that would weep for her death.

And here he was. A skeleton in a box in front of her. Yet another reason for Kyoko to believe that whatever's deity was out there, whether it be God or someone else, truly hated her. Why else would she be stuck in a life of total torment? And why else would she be the way she was?

A total crybaby who couldn't control her emotions.

And now there they were, on their way to the final class trial. Naegi walked next to her for a couple minutes, remaining as silent as she was after she had uttered a 'Hello Naegi'. It seemed as if her downcast mood had shown through once more, even when she had tried so hard to keep it up, whenever he was around her now. He was quiet, which was something very new to everyone. Naegi was normally the one to always say something.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, looking over at Kyoko to see her expression. It took everything in her to not just tell him the truth, spill every little thing at the moment. All her hurt, confused, and guilty emotions that were tearing her apart on the inside. Instead, she just gave a slight nod, hoping that would be enough for Naegi to believe her. Despite her attempts, Naegi did not believe her. While the situation seemed to be like every other situation in which he talked with her, this one seemed different somehow. She seemed different.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stopping in the hallway. It was the hallway just before the red room. If they walked to the end of it and took a left, they would be there, just waiting to start the trial. Kyoko noticed that he had stopped and stopped herself, two feet from him and turned to look back.

"If we don't hurry, Monokuma will get mad," She replied, trying to avoid the conversation that Naegi was trying to open up to her. Naegi noticed this and shrugged it off.

"Monokuma can wait a minute. You want to tell me what's wrong?" He replied, studying his friend with a worried look in his eyes. It was the same look that he had when she told him her plan in the bathhouse before the first Ikusaba trial. He was worried for her wellbeing and Kyoko could see that. Still, she didn't want him knowing exactly what was bothering her. It would cause too much of an issue with the task beforehand.

"I'm afraid it'll just be a problem for the trial."

"Yeah, but it's not going to change my theories of it."

"It's not necessary to share for the sake of the case, Makoto."

"But it's necessary to get me to stop worrying about you... You just called me Makoto." Naegi's voice trailed off as he processed the words that just entered his ears. Kyoko had always called him Naegi, just like everyone else.

"Yes... Yes, I suppose I did," Kyoko's own voice trailed off a bit as well as her professional personality started to fade away a little bit. She really did care for Naegi, didn't she? She would risk her life for him. She would die for him.

"Well, anyways, that's not the point. Kiri, I'm worried about you. You haven't seemed yourself since Togami took your room key," Naegi shrugged the topic of his name off to confront Kyoko about his feelings he had been figuring out since the event happened.

"I'm fine, Naegi. Don't worry about it," Kyoko replied, turning to walk away. Naegi reacted without thinking, reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back over to him. Kyoko gasped and tugged her hand back, a look of pure shock covering her face as she cradled her wrist in her other hand. Makoto was also shocked, in a different manner. He snatched his hand back and threw it behind his back so that wouldn't be able to cause a problem again. The two of them just stared at each other for a minute, both not knowing how to react to the thing they just had done. Kyoko held her hand to her chest, one gloved hand cradling the other as every possibility of why he would have grabbed her hand ran through her mind. It didn't take long to figure out though.

"You could have just said wait," She said, letting her other hand drop down to her side as she let her eyes drop to the floor, her bangs shielding her face. Naegi let out a shaky breath and nodded his head in agreement. He could have done that. He should have done that. Now, Kyoko was probably mad at him. Though, he didn't expect to hear her next words. "I supposed you're wondering why I'm always wearing gloves too, aren't you?"

"What? Kiri, no! I wasn't..."

"Then why did you grab my wrist?" She sounded distant again, like any progress that Naegi had been making with her wore off and he was back at square one.

"Kyoko... I wasn't trying to take your glove off. I would never. If you were always wearing them, you have a reason too. And it's not because you're the mastermind. I think it's for a different reason completely." Naegi said gently, leaving his hand behind his back so that he didn't disturb her farther. He knew that Kyoko was acting this way towards this for a reason and she wasn't ready to share it with him.

"I... Of course... This is how I knew you weren't the culprit," Kyoko offered a sad sort of smile at him. That rush of guilt started to swell up once more, her heart beating irregularly against her chest in a pattern that was starting to become familiar. It was something that happened every time she was around Naegi now. She felt awful for doing something like that to him, putting his life on the line, knowing very well that he was going to die.

Only, Alter Ego saved him. He was still alive.

"Hey, Kyoko..." Naegi took a risk and stepped closer to Kyoko. She just watched him, trying to analyze his next move. She certainly didn't expect him to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug. Kyoko's heart squeezed tightly in her chest as tears threatened to fall down her face. He should be mad at her. He shouldn't be forgiving her. He should hate her. He shouldn't be worried about her. And he certainly shouldn't be hugging her.

Just as Naegi felt like he should stop, that maybe he was pushing his luck, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the hug. She buried her face in between the crook of his neck and her own arm. Kyoko hugged him back... She was accepting his comfort. No... she needed his comfort. She hadn't wanted him mad at her. The entire time, the voice in her head was telling her things. Things about how Naegi didn't want to be around her. Things about how he just hated her. Things about how he was just going to leave her as well. She needed a reason to believe in humanity. Naegi was becoming that reason. She didn't want to end up like Celeste, no matter how dumb her reasons had been, where she didn't want to put her trust in humanity. Where she couldn't put her trust in humanity.

"Kyoko, this is the last time we'll do this," Naegi said quietly. "After that, we're done. I promise. No need to worry, I swear. We'll get out of here. We can't let the mastermind win. I know that's not what your dad would have wanted, right?" He stroked her hair gently as he spoke and Kyoko allowed those words to enter her mind and enter her heart, trying to believe every one of them. She needed one thing to keep her going through this trial. It was the promise of making it out. "We'll make it out of here."

'I'm such a crybaby.' Kyoko thought to herself as she hugged Naegi just a little bit tighter, letting him comfort her with a squeeze of his own. It wasn't too hard, it wasn't too long. It was just right. 'If Grandfather would see me now... He'd definitely tell me that I was a crybaby. That I should suck it up... Deal with it. It doesn't matter overall, does it?'

"Are we ready for the trial?" Naegi asked her as he pulled away, offering Kyoko a warm smile as he did. She nodded her head and reached up with her hand to her face. She swiped away a few of the tears in her eyes while trying to make it look as if she was just brushing her hair back a bit. It wasn't a big deal anyways. This would be something he'd forget soon anyways. "Then let's go! We're going to finally take down this mastermind once and for all!" Naegi smiled and started walking down the hall again, Kyoko trailing behind.

'They call you crybaby.' She thought to herself quietly. 'They call me crybaby. I don't care. I'll work through my tears and watch them drown with despair.'


End file.
